User blog:Iamthelegion/Ryu and Ken vs Luke Cage and Iron Fist
Here it is. The battle of duos where one is nearly indestructible and the other has a glowing fist, and one of the members is sagacious, and the other is hot-headed. Skeep did the Itunes cover, Jella did the title cards. Intro: Comics! Video Games! Ryu and Ken: R: It looks like time for the tag team... K: ...To beat the ego out of a duo we deem... R: ...Unworthy of this double kick and Hadouken... K: ...Being instead an MK punk and a manual Shoryuken! R: I'd like to point out, that Fist is not Iron. K: We'll leave Carl in a rap cage like Siryn! R: Heroes for hire? More like pay for fails! K: Just check out Alpha, we're tough as nails! R: So just you watch as I spin through the air... K: ...And I go in for the kill - a death scare! Luke Cage and Iron Fist: C: It's 'bout time you two shut up and let us have a go. F: I can sense this blondie's chi has a distorted flow! C: An unbreakable man... F: And a master of mentality! C: We'll empty your health bar in one blow! F: Done drastically! C:Jewel'd punch a hole in Chun-Li! F:You don't have the Guile. C: Watch me block your blows with my face... F: While I kill! C:I may strive to be a better man, but you two will be laid out! F: Leave you like I did to Shou-Lou, K'un-L'un combo, no doubt. C: New Avengers badasses! F: Our rage bar never will expire... Both: So you two try-hards better bow to the Heroes for Hire! Ryu and Ken: K: Bring it on "Power Man", you'll bleed by my hand. R: The brains to win this, too calm for Danny Rand! K: You failed at Daredevil, I rule even in cinema. R: You are not on our level, you had to bring it up! K: We'll put Cage back in jail, like his origin story. R: The more reserved fighting game, but we still get gory! K: I'd rather be facing down that frozen chump than this duo. R:I'll enter the path of Nothingness and dice you like prosciutto. K: Two men without limits! R: step back to withstand your ultimate blow. Both: We won't be scared to go Darth Vader by that halfass flow! Luke Cage and Iron Fist: F: It seems that the lesson still has not been conveyed. C:Two prissy ladies step to us, then they'll get spayed! F: Too tenacious to fall to your meager diarrhoea joke foot... C: ...Not to mention invincible for your Assassin's Fist to boot! F: You, major one, will definitely need to seperate from your soul! C: And this minor punk will be kicked so hard he'll be back in Seoul. F: You may have contained the raging demon... C: ...Beat your insecurity... F: ...Won a whole fighting tournament... C: ...And fought with judo heaps... F: ...But if you dare to step to this team... C: ...You won't miss this! F: My chi flow is unstoppable! C: And you'll be finished, SWEET CHRISTMAS! Outro: Darth Vader: (heavy breathing) So neither will join (breathing) the dark side. (breathing) Well then. Perhaps that Jedi Master is temptable. Katarn, his name was. (breathing) Either way, who won, and what else could this man do? Who won? Ryu and Ken Luke Cage and Iron Fist Category:Blog posts